


Lazy Mornings

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: LR Multiship Week 2017 [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, LoliRock Multiship Week, M/M, iris is 24, izira is 34, mephisto is 27, yes i went here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to wake up in the morning. Others it's easy, even nice. But it's always good, no matter what.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this ship for ages, aaaaa, never got around to it til now.

Izira hears distant sirens before she hears the soft breathing on either side of her. The buzzing of the fly caught in the hallway light, the soft tap tap tap of the raindrops on the balcony, the purring of her kitten on the pillow behind her head.

She blinks, slowly, letting the grey of the early morning drizzle color the world around her. The warmth of the dark wood ceiling does nothing to stop the chill seeping into her bones, nor does turning her head to the right, avoiding the mound of blonde hair, and spotting the soft red glow of the digital clock.

5:57 AM. She had plenty of time.

The mound of blonde stirs slowly and rolls toward her, towards the warmth, her hair getting in Izira’s face. It was the hazard of the younger girl leaving her hair free, and Izira couldn’t help but slowly pull her arms free, careful not to dislodge the boy with an arm slung over her hip, and slowly try to make sense of Iris’ hair.

The clock ticks. Her fingers make quick work of detangling, occasionally sparing a few seconds to braid parts together, but by the end Iris’ face is freed, snuggled into the blankets near the top of Izira’s ribcage and not minding as her hair gets tugged into a lopsided low ponytail.

“Tired of getting hair in your nose?” The whisper creaks like an offending floorboard, and Izira presses her cold toes to his ankle as punishment for startling her.

“Maybe. You?”

“I don’t know. I don’t usually get in the middle.” Mephisto rolls over slowly, pressing his back to hers instead, and sighing. “Ready to start the day?”

“Mmm…” Izira combs her fingers through Iris’ hair, regarding the tangled mass with pride. “Can’t it wait a little longer?”

His surprised laugh is loud too, and he sits up, taking the blanket with him. She shivers and reaches for the sheet that he’d been sleeping on top of, but he snatches it before she can catch it and scoops up the kitten from her pillow.

“You love that cat more than you love me.” She sighs, resting her face on Iris’ pillow and stealing some of the other girl’s blankets.

“You can feed yourself with that attitude.” He rolls his eyes.

He leaves the door open when he turns on the hallway light, likely heading for the kitchen. A minute later there’s the gentle rattling of pots and pans, and cabinets being opened, proving her theory.

Under her protective blanket-and-body-cocoon, Iris stirs again. She wriggles up until she can press her face, so cold despite the heat, to Izira’s collarbone, and sneak a gentle kiss.

“You up?” Izira pulled back a tad. Iris followed the movement, snaking her arms around the older girl’s middle.

“Maybe… maybe you’re still asleep.” And there came the soft mumble.

“No philosophy until tea.” Izira whispered, petting her hair. “Come on, let me up.”

The blonde squeezes tighter for a minute before pulling back and sprawling on her back, letting Izira sit up and stretch.

“I like when you’re not in the bed. Too cramped!” Izira calls to Mephisto, climbing over Iris to get to the closet and pull her bathrobe down.

“Then buy a bigger bed, hotshot!”

Iris laughs from under the blankets. “I like this bed.”

“You like anything that you can hog.” Izira tied the strap for the robe loosely and crossed back to the patch of light and the mound of blankets. “Now, up.”

6:00

She yanks the blankets down.

Iris gives her a look like she’s been betrayed, but it’s too early to care. Izira steps into the hallway, running her fingers through her hair.

Mephisto is facing the stove, nothing on but the stolen sheet, with the kitten left comfortably on the counter as he nibbled on his breakfast.

“Iris still in bed?”

“Duh.”

“How late did she get in?”

“After me.”

He clucked his tongue, poking the sausage with the spatula. “And how late did you get in?”

“Ten.”

He shook his head, combing a hand through his hair. “Did you let her sleep?”

“She can sleep after breakfast.” Izira headed for the counter next to him. “Did you boil me some water?”

“Of course. Blueberry, chamomile, or peppermint?”

“I’m thinking…” She pulled the box down from the cabinet and fished for the right teabag. “Rasberry.”

“Ooh, spicing it up today.” He bumped her hip, and Izira couldn’t help but giggle.

“I like to keep people on their toes.”

“Well, not everyone can keep up with a former ballet dancer when it comes to being on their toes.”

“Never said I played fair.” Izira grabs two mugs and drops the teabags, raspberry for herself and strawberry-rooibos for Iris, into them.

“Who never said they what?” comes from the doorway, Iris yawning and rubbing her eyes. The hairtie had slid down a bit in the process of getting up, but instead of annoying it was now endearing. Izira nodded to the seats on the other side of the island, Iris already sliding into one of the stools.

“Nothing. Do you have an audition today?”

Iris nodded slowly, reaching across the counter for an orange. “For that TV show you guys wanted me to get onto.”

“Oh really?” Mephisto flipped the cap on the kettle as it started to whistle, leaning his hip against the counter. “The one with the singing or the one with the basil thing?”

“It was cinnamon.” Izira snuck another spatula out of the drawer and swatted him on the ass with it. “The one with the singing or the one with the cinnamon thing?”

Iris picked at the orange, chunks of peel sliding off easily. “The one with the superheroes.”

“Right!” Izira tossed the spatula into the sink. “Weren’t you auditioning for the best friend?”

“The rival.” Mephisto corrected, sneaking a booty bump as payback for the stinging spot on his rear. “Remember?”

Iris giggled and shoved some hair out of her face with the back of her hand, the huge t-shirt sliding down her shoulder. “Yeah, the rival.”

Mephisto hit his chest, eyebrows up and mouth pursed in the satisfied smirk of a winner. “Boom.”

Izira flapped a towel in his face and got to work pouring the tea. “Oh shut it. What, and you’re working on the same case today?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. We’ll get the Remy case, I swear.”

“One of you will~”

Iris rolled her eyes and abandoned the half-peeled orange to go to the fridge for a handful of grapes. “Stop teasing him. We both know he’ll manage to pull a hat trick in the end and win the case over Talia.”

Izira gasped. “Ye of little faith! My sister is great with cases.”

“And they’re both just paralegals fighting for the partnership, Zi, come on.” Iris leaned on the counter behind the both of them. “Phisto, you can do it.”

“And that is why I make Iris lunch but not you.” He reaches over to tap Izira’s nose.

Iris popped the grapes into her mouth with a smile.

Izira doesn’t mention that it’s also usually because Iris doesn’t get home until it’s too late to see either of them.

They lapse into silence for a moment, just three adults in a kitchen with sizzling sausage and bellpeppers and a bowl of rice in the microwave, a comfortable silence.

Iris looks over at their kitten and finishes off the grapes as she goes over to pet him. “Is Socks eating enough?”

“Yeah, he just has a tummy ache. He ate a cockroach yesterday, my favorite little boy.” Mephisto cooed over the bellpeppers, squeezing to the side to let Izira get to the creamer and sugar. “He’s such a good cat.”

“And you were annoyed when Talia made you take him.” Izira clucked her tongue. “Careful, I’ll tell her you got attached.”

He gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“You know I would.” Izira offered Iris’ mug to her, letting the other girl take it as she sipped her own. “And you know I’d do it at lunch, when she had time to tease you.”

The microwave goes off long enough to distract him into pulling the rice out, but it doesn’t save Talia from his dirty look. Iris snickers between sips of her tea, her other hand absentmindedly rubbing the kitten’s stomach. This was good for both of them, as it gave her something to do with her hands and gave Socks a great start to his morning.

Izira glanced at the clock over the hall doorway, clucking her tongue. 6:19. She’d have to get ready for work soon.

Mephisto got to work preparing three plates, sparing no detail. The rice, the sausage and bellpepper, the light sprinkle of salt and pepper, then pulling the waffle that he’d snuck into the waffle maker out, cutting it up, and adding it to the corner of each plate and leaving the fourth side for Iris’ lunch. For Izira’s he adds raspberry preserves, for his own butter and syrup, for Iris’ some leftover apple filling from the pie he’d made a day or two before.

Mornings were good.

Izira sighs and settles into a chair. It’s cold under her bare legs, the robe not reaching very far and her panties not covering much besides her ass. “Oof, pass me a plate.” She rubbed her hands together. “Iris, can you grab some forks?”

“You forgot to grab them yourself?” She clucked a tongue and ducked around Mephisto’s side to pull a few from the drying rack. He set the plates in front of Izira and Iris’ near forgotten orange, then doubles back to grab his own glass of water.

Izira shrugs, and Iris offers everyone some silverware, settling into her seat and starting to eat.

It’s silent for a few minutes, just everyone and the cat enjoying their meals, tired but happy just to be around each other. Their days were very busy, but that was okay. They had each other.

“Did you ever figure out the discrepancy on the financials?” Mephisto asked between bites, looking at his plate but directing his question towards the only high-profile CEO in the room.

Izira hummed. “I’m still working on it, but I have a feeling that someone just forgot a receipt. It was too big to have been stolen by anyone smart enough to be stealing, and too irregular to be associated with a transfer. I mean, nobody would steal 315,073 dollars and 82 cents, right? That’s too random. I’m almost done with reviewing the books too, so I know who did it and I can demote their ass and get someone more competent to take over that department.”

Mephisto nods. “Good. I know you were stressing out, I’m glad it’s almost fixed.”

Izira stabbed a sausage with her fork. “What, you doubted me?”

Iris poked Izira in the side. “We were worried about you. Your job is the most stressful-“

“Ahem!” Mephisto placed an offended hand on his chest as he interrupted. “I am a lawyer working with our beautiful girlfriend’s little sister! If I fuck her over, I’m pissing off everyone in this arrangement.”

Iris gave him a big frown, and he purposefully ate a piece of his waffle to quiet himself.

“As I was saying, your job is the most stressful so we just wanted it to go smoothly.”

“Mephisto, you might be working with my sister, but I’m working with your,” She tucks a stray piece of hair behind Iris’ ear. “Parents.”

“So we’re all stressed and we’re all in tight spots. Little sister, parents, press.” She pointed at each of them in turn. “We make it work.”

Izira hummed and glanced between them.

6:38

“Yeah, we do.”

She popped a piece of her waffle into her mouth and moaned a bit, smiling. “So good.”

Her boyfriend preened. “I don’t make anything less.”

Iris giggled at them both and sipped her tea.

Yeah, mornings were good.


End file.
